New Found Friend?
by dream18writer
Summary: A new girl as just arrived for a few days and all the boys are very excited but will her arrival spark something more in one of the boys? (Bad summary but that is it in a nutshell. Features my first OC character in a fanfiction and I hope she works out.) Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The boys have just returned from Quarton with another successful victory. Went they walked through the door Mr. White told them something surprising.

"Boys in a few days you will be meeting my great niece."

Every one of them where very shocked.

"You have a niece!?" Guren asked.

"A great niece but yes."

"And she's coming here?" Chooki asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Toxsa asked.

"Just for a visit." Mr. White answered. "Now boys I was hoping you could show her around. I am busy and won't be able too."

"Sure." Guren said. "When is she coming?"

"I am not sure. Sometime next week I presume." Mr. White said trying to give the best answer he could.

"What does she look like?" Ceylan asked.

Mr. White got quiet for a moment. They boys looked at him anxiously for an answer. "Well actually I am not sure."

The boys looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Mr. White?" Guren asked.

"Well, I never knew I had a great niece. A few days ago my sister…" Mr. White began.

"You have a sister?" Ceylan and Toxsa said in unison.

"Yes. Now let me finish. "Mr. White answered. "She called me asking if I could watch her daughter's daughter for a few days. However I never knew she even had a daughter."

"You must not talk to her much." Ceylan said with a sarcastic tone.

Mr. White gave a little cough and said, "Anyway please be nice. From what my sister as told me she is a very shy girl."

"OK." All the boys said in unison.

As they were walking home they ended up talking about the mystery girl that was coming.

"What do you think she will be like?" Ceylan asked excitedly.

"Well we know she's shy so no pranks or jokes like you did when I came here Ceylan." Guren said almost like a warning.

"Don't worry I won't." Ceylan said in a sarcastic tone. However everyone looked at him with doubts. Ceylan saw this and immediately said, "Come on guys. I promise I won't."

The other guys still looked at him with the same look but then they moved over to another topic. They then started talking about where they should take her. They wanted to show her around but at the same time wanted to have fun since they all really did not want to have a boring tour day. They mentioned going to the mall, arcades, parks, and listed a few places to eat when they got hungry. By the end of their walk and before they separated they pretty much knew where they would take this new girl.

That night and many nights ahead they all become more and more excited by the new arrival. Then one day, after returning from Quarton, Mr. White announced that his great niece will be arriving in 2 days. This made all the boys happy. Finally they will be able to meet this new girl and be able to show her around.

Toxsa was probably the most excited because he couldn't wait to show her the arcade and play video games with her. If she played them at least. Chooki was also looking forward to playing to friendly games like soccer and even something as simple as golf. He just hoped she would be willing and hoped that she wouldn't want to go fishing. Guren was just looking forward to helping someone new. Ceylan however was having mixed feelings. Yes he was excited but they knew nothing about her and what she looks like. He was wondering if she would be a stick in the mud and not want to have fun. He also knew he couldn't fool around with her too much but for him that was hard. He wanted to have fun but he doesn't really have a limit to his fun. All he wished for was that she would try to have fun.

The next day the boys went to school and all they could talk about was the girl who was coming. Because of her arrival they all went home early to get ready. Or at least as ready as they can get.

Toxsa went and bought some new games for her arrival. However he mainly went and bought games for himself though. Chooki and Guren continued to think of what they could do as well as how they would make it all work. Chooki even began to wonder if they would even be able to do all the activities they planned. Ceylan however didn't really do anything he walked home and relaxed. However when he got home and sat down his core brick began to light up.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said to himself. "I just got home."

He ran out of the house and started heading towards Mr. White's shop. On his way he couldn't help but notice and very confused girl. She had shoulder length, light purple hair that was in an up-and-down ponytail. She wore a white coat, purple shirt, and blue jeans. She also had knee length purple boots. She was looking around and around and she looked like she was about to cry. Ceylan ended up going to her and asked her what was wrong.

She turned towards him and looked at him with light pink eyes. She didn't answer him. She actually started to inch away from him. Ceylan knew she was scared so he didn't try and get closer but he did ask again if she needed help. The girl looked around again then slightly nodded her head while inching back.

"So you do need help?" Ceylan asked wanted to confirm what she said. And she nodded slightly.

"Well what do you need help with?" The girl didn't answer but she didn't inch away, she just stared at him looking down every now and then. "Are you lost? Cause I know this…" Before he could finish the girl nodded her head again.

"Shop." The girl whispered.

"What was that? Did you say mop. You got lost looking for a mop?" Ceylan said trying to come up with the best joke he could in this situation. He was fully aware it was not his best but in this situation there really was nothing better to say.

The girl looked at him in confusion. She gained a tiny smile and then shook her head no. Then she spoke up a little and said, "Wonder shop."

"Wonder shop?" Ceylan thought for a moment. "OH! Do you mean shop of wonders?"

The girl thought for a minute then gain a look like she remembered something. Then she nodded her head yes.

"Great I am heading there now. I shall escort you to the Shop of Wonders." He said bowing like a magician. The girl smile again and they walked towards Mr. White shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl and Ceylan continued to walk to Mr. White's shop but they stayed silent. Every now and then Ceylan would ask stuff like who she was or why she was going there but the only think she answered was her name. She introduced herself as Violet. She didn't say anything else. Actually after she answered the question she started to try and step away from Ceylan or to try and follow far behind him. However every time she moved away he would get a little closer and if she fell behind he would wait for her. Over time she gave up and just followed him.

They finally made it to the shop at first glance Violet gave a look of confusion as well as wonder. She became very curious of what this shop was. All she knew was that this shop was no ordinary shop. Ceylan showed her the door and opened it for her.

"You going to come in?' He asked.

Violet looked at Ceylan with the door open and just walked in. When she made it inside the other boys were there all surprised to see her. However they didn't have time for introduction because their bricks were still glowing.

"Hey guys this is…" Ceylan began before he was interrupted.

"No time. We have to go." Toxsa said running towards the portal like the others did.

Ceylan looked at Violet and said, "Sorry we will have to do introduction later." They he ran off leaving a very confused girl. She looked at Mr. White then smiled and he did the same.

Many minutes after the boys disappeared, to Quarton, they returned like nothing happened. They walked through the door and saw the Girl looked around talking with Mr. White. When Mr. White saw them he got up and said, "Welcome back boy. I would like to introduce you to…" But before he could finish Ceylan interrupted.

"This is Violet. She said she needed to come here for some reason."

Mr. White gave a little cough then said, "That reason is because she is my grand niece."

All the boys, including Ceylan, where very shocked.

"This is her." Toxsa said.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow?" Guren asked.

"Well, it would seem that she is a little earlier than I expected." Mr. White said scratching his head.

"So you are his grand niece?" Chooki said. "It is nice to meet you." He said with a little bow very much like a gentleman.

Violet also gave a little bow with a very red face. "N-n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." She stuttered.

"No need to be nervous." Guren said with a smile. Violet couldn't help but get even redder.

"So do you play any games?" Toxsa asked randomly.

"Or sports?" Chooki asked as well.

Violet was still very nervous and couldn't answer them. Toxsa then came out and asked, "Do you have a favorite game? How about activity? Do you even play games? If so do you want to play? If not I will be happy to show…" Before he could say anymore. Guren and Chooki shut him up by putted their hands over his mouth.

Then Guren whispered, "Toxsa cool it with the questions."

Toxsa took their hands off and asked, "Why?"

Chooki pointed to Violet who was now as stiff as a board and was trembling very hard. Toxsa realized that she was having a melt down and stopped talking immediately. She was not calming down and the boys were wondering what they could do.

Then out of nowhere Ceylan went up to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. At first that was all he did. She was still very nervous but she was also wondering what was going on. The Ceylan closed his eyes revealing that he made a very funny face, similar to what he did with Guren and Gen. At first violet was very startled by this but once she took a closer like she loosened up and gave a little giggle.

"That's better." Ceylan said returning his face back to normal. "You ok now?"

Violet stopped giggling and looked at him. She blushed a little then nodded her head yes. Ceylan at that point smiled at her. The others, however, where very stunned by what they just saw. Ceylan actually helped without messing anything up. Toxsa even when up to Ceylan and said, "OK restart. Who are you? Normally you would make some bad joke and get anyone upset."

"I do not gamer geek. I always make people laugh." Ceylan said with a cocky tone.

"What about Gen?" Toxsa asked.

"Gen doesn't count. He has no sense of humor." Ceylan replied.

"Well…" Before Toxsa could continue Mr. White gave a little cough.

"Well boys. Will you show Violet around?"

The boys all looked at him realizing that Violet was still there. "Right." Guren answered laughed.

They then began to leave. Violet then in a quiet voice said, "thank you… Uhm?" She thought for many minutes. The boys looked at her and realized that they never told her their names.

"I am sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Guren."

"Names Toxsa." He said pointing to himself.

"Hi. I am Chooki."

"Sorry. Never told you my name. They call me Ceylan." He said with a playful look.

Violet finally gave a big small and said in a quiet voice, "Nice to officially meet you. Guren, Toxsa, Chooki and Ceylan."

The boys, even Toxsa, blushed a bit and Guren came out and said, "Well I guess we should get started. We will just show you around the shop today because it is starting to get dark. OK?" Guren said.

Violet nodded her head and they all left. They went to most of the places around the shop for about an hour in a half then they went home.

When Violet went home, Mr. White's home, he asked her how it went. She replied that it was fun and that the boys seems really nice. When she was done with her statement she thought for a few minutes, probably about that day, and then got really red. Mr. White saw this and asked, "Are you alright?"

Violet nodded her head then went up to the guest room to sleep. Once in bed she thought about that day again and said to herself, "It really was great." Then she smiled and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It is the next day and Violet was having a really hard time waking up. She was having a nightmare. Not your typical nightmare but one that felt so real you feel is was actually happening. She dreamt of a normal day with the boys. It looked like they were showing her around some more. They had a lot of fun laughing and talking like they knew each other forever. She wasn't talking much but she talked a little.

Then suddenly it grew dark Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa disappeared and Ceylan was there still looking very happy. Then he looked at her then he reached out his hand to her. As has she got closer she saw he was hurt. He had bruises everywhere. Then he fell to the ground and once he hit the ground he disappeared to. It was different from when she saw the other 3 disappear. It felt like he wasn't there at all.

She jolted awake and tried to convince herself it was just a dream. However the shaking would not stop. Then she started to cry and then Mr. White come in and saw her state.

"My word! Are you all right?!" He said in concern.

Violet shook her head and started explaining her dream. Once she was done Mr. White thought for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "It is fine. It was just a dream created by nervous. You don't know these boys and that caused you to have that frightening nightmare."

Violet thought for a minute and figured that it made sense so she was able to calm down. Mr. White take a breathe and smiled at her again. "Well, the boys will be coming soon. You better get ready."

Violet thought for a moment and looked at the time and saw that it was close to 9:30 and so she quickly got up and got ready. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bit to eat. Then a little after 9:30 the boys came. They were able to get Mr. White's address from him before Violet arrived.

"Hey violet are you ready to go?" Guren asked.

Violet was back to her shy self and somewhat hid behind Mr. White. Mr. white then gentle pushed her out and wuispered to her, "Have fun today." Then he closed the door leaving her with the 4 boys.

"So you ready to go?" Guren asked again.

Voilet nodded her head then Toxsa came up grabbed her wrist, surprising her, and pulled her to start walking. "Then lets go!" He said excitedly. Then the rest of the boys followed.

Their first stop was the mall. They saw quite a bit of it the other day but today they were going to finish their tour. During their tour Toxsa pointed out every game store there was and Chooki pointed out the entertainment centers or sports areas and finally Guren pointed out everything else.

Ceylan didn't really point out anything. However he did tell some jokes and tried to keep things fun. However there was something off with him too. Whenever he wasn't joking he showed signs of concern. He would looking around and seemed almost scared.

After many hours of walking they finally finished their tour of the mall plus a few other areas around the mall. They were tired so they all decided to go get something to eat. They were near the park, so they all decided to go there and get some ice cream. Then they sat down and relaxed but Ceylan was obviously not relaxed. It didn't appear that the other boys had noticed but Violet did.

Once she was done with her ice cream she built up her courage and went up to Ceylan, who for some reason, was away from the others. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly while blushing.

Ceylan looked at her and smiled. "I am fine. Just a little tired." He got up and walked away. Violet could only watch him walk away.

Shortly after Toxsa yelled out, "OK! I say is it time to go digital."

The boys and Violet looked at him in confusion. Toxsa looked around and said, "I mean, let's go to arcade."

The boys looked at him with a look that said, 'is this for Violet or for you?"

Violet saw this and said, "I think it would be fun."

The boys were surprised and Toxsa was happy, "Yahoo! Then let's go." He said marching his way to the closest arcade.

Ceylan then come up and told Violet, "You really didn't have to do that."

Violet looked at him and said, "Its ok. I meant what I said. It does sound fun. I never played but I would like to learn."

Ceylan could only look at her. He honestly expected her to refuse but she is actually looking forward to it. "Well, then I hope you learn fast. Cause I won't hold back forever." He joked.

"I wouldn't want you too." She said back with a smile.

"Well, then we better get going." He grabbed her hand and then suddenly that dream flashed in her mind and she grow a little scared. Now she believes that something is going to happen to Ceylan but she doesn't know what. But she could not let her fear show, so she brushed it off and run with Ceylan to the arcade. However she still worried and decided to watch out for him the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone finally made it to the arcade and Toxsa was the first one to challenge someone to a game. He challenged Ceylan to a popular fighting game to which Ceylan excepted. I couple of minutes later Ceylan ended up losing. Quite badly at that.

"OH YES! I AM STILL THE CHAMP!" Toxsa shout out jumping up and down in excitement. "Ok my next victim shall be…" he pointed. "…Guren."

Guren was taken by surprise. "Eh! Me." Then he smile and agreed knowing he would lose.

During their battle Ceylan went up to Violet and asked if she wanted to play. She looked at the game and shook her head. Ceylan then started to look around for a game that they both could play. Aside from fighting games there were single player games, strategy games, and then there were racing games. Violet didn't want to play a fighting game or a single player game and Ceylan was not good at any strategy games so he offered to race her. To that she agreed and they went over and sat down.

Violet had never played this kind of game before so Ceylan took her through the steps of the game and explained what they had to do. After the steps and explanations where finished they played and Ceylan even went easy on her but in the end she still lost. Violet got disappointed and got up and walked away.

Ceylan then followed. "You want to play again?" He asked.

Violet just shook her head no and she looked like she was about to cry. There were a few people that saw this and began to whisper about it. Ceylan became worried and said, "Come on you can't let one loss get you down. If I got disappoint after every loss I'd be mister downer." He said trying to make a joke.

Violet looked at him and said, "Is it ok to go back to the game later?"

Ceylan nodded his head yes. While they were looked around they could heard Toxsa getting upset. Ceylan knew he was probably facing Chooki now and asked Violet to come and watch. She quickly agreed and they just made it to see Toxsa's lose.

"Grrr… Ok one more time." Toxsa said not wanting to except the loss.

"Alright. Game on!' Chooki said getting ready to fight Toxsa again.

When Violet saw this she grabbed Ceylan and he looked at her. "Can we try that game one more time?" She asked him quietly.

"Sure." Ceylan said with a smile.

They went over to the game, sat down and got ready. Violet did better. She was able to stay on the track most of the time now but the controls where still confusing to her. During the game Ceylan would accidently, or purposely, crash and make a joke of how bad he was. This made Violet smile a lot and allowed her to actually have fun. Once the race was over, with Ceylan's win again, Violet got up and looked at him.

"That was fun." She said with a smile.

"Good." Ceylan said simply. "Next we should go to…" Before he could finish he saw the others with their bricks out. They were being summoned. "Sorry looks like that is it for today."

Violet was disappointed but agreed. The boys raced her back to Mr. White shop and went straight to the portal leaving Violet with Mr. White. After many minutes after they left Violet grew worried and finally asked Mr. White what they were doing.

Mr. White was taken aback by the sudden question and so he thought about it. "Well I ask them to do a favor for me." He said.

"I thought you asked them to show me around. Why did you make them stop for a simply reason like that?" Violet asked even more confused not.

"Well…" Before he could finish the boys returned.

"Welcome back. And thanks for helping me with that favor." He said trying to make it seem like they really were doing a favor. However one of the boys did not get the hint.

"What are you talking about Mr. White?" Toxsa asked bluntly also causing Violet to get even more suspicious.

Mr. White really didn't know what else to tell her so he decided to tell her the truth. But to do that he had to show her. So he took her and the boys to the portal and stated to explain Quarton and the boys mission. As he explained Violet became more and more worried. Once the explanation was complete she turned to the boys with a very worried expression.

"Why are you risking your lives on this?" She asked bluntly. "Couldn't there be others capable of doing this?"

The boys looked at each other and Ceylan was the one how said, "It's because we were chosen. Trust me if I had a choice I would have stopped at the very beginning. I am not saying I still do but now I know that I was meant to do this and so was Guren, Toxsa, and Chooki."

The other boys agreed but Violet was not entirely convinced and ran off back to Mr. White home. They boys grew worried and also felt a little guilty that they told her something this extreme after they had become friends. They all went home quietly that day and Violet ended up crying herself to sleep from the amount of worry she had towards the boys. Mr. White saw this and thought of ways to help her calm down for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

It is the next morning and Violet is refusing to come out of her room. Mr. White understood her worry but had no idea of how to help her understand the importance of the boy's mission. In the end he just had to leave her alone and hoped she would come to understand herself. However this proved to be harder than expected.

After many hours of being in her room she decided to come out and go for a walk around town for awhile. He was hoping this would clear her mind and maybe ease her worry but it didn't help much. She walked around many places and eventually came to the mall. She started going to all the places the boys showed her the other day. Also hoping she would not run into them.

Her first stop was the arcade. She saw many people playing games, laughing, talking and having a good time. She wished she could join them but she still was not very go at this type of stuff so she left. Then she went to the soccer field. There were many people there. Some played one on one some played mini-games but they all looked like they enjoyed themselves and this make Violet happy. But she still felt uneasy so she left and went to the park.

There she took a break and sat down. She specifically found an isolated place to sit so she could speak her mind. She wanted to understand what the boys where doing but to her there could be others that could do it for them. Why them specifically? She just couldn't understand and this bothered her.

Over time she finally yelled, "Why is it like this?"

"Why is what like what?" A calm voice said from behind her. Violet turned around in surprise and saw a pink haired girl. She looked to be about her age maybe a few years older. "So what is bothering you new girl?" The girl ask directly.

Violet was uneasy about her. She didn't know who she was and she didn't know why she was even talking to her. So she began to back away. "Now, now don't run away. My name is Beni and I saw you with some of my friends yesterday. Their names are Guren, Toxsa, Chooki and Ceylan."

Violet was shocked, "you know the boys?"

"Yes I do. We are all great friends but to tell the true I worry about them sometimes." Beni said looking down.

"Why do you worry about them?" Violet asked not really wanting to hear the answer but hoped it would answer some of her questions. Like what the boys actually faced.

"Because they are constantly in danger." Beni said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Constant danger?" Violet repeated really starting to worry about them.

"Yes constant danger. There always seems to be weird guys going after them trying to hurt them but I don't know why." Beni explained. "I tried to get them to stop whatever they were doing to get them targeted but for some reason they won't listen to me." Beni looked like she was about to cry.

Violet began to think. She could tell that this girl did not know their secret but she was able to tell that they were always in danger. She then began to think that since she knew their secret it might be easier to get them to stop. After all her thoughts she remembered her dream about Ceylan and thought maybe it wasn't just a dream. Maybe it was telling her that Ceylan will be in big trouble because of this as well. "Thank for telling me…uhm…Beni right?"

"Right and no problem. But please, could you help me get them to stop what they're doing?" Beni said almost pleading.

"Sure thing." Violet said to her new 'friend'. Then she ran off to find the boys so stop them before it got worse.

Beni watched as she ran off. Then she began to smile. "Such a nice girl." She then began to smirk evilly "She was so easy to fool." Then Slyger came out from his hiding place.

"Perfect plan Venetta. With her the knights might stop interfering with Vilius' plan." Then he smiled. "But will she really pull this off? I mean you hardly know her or what she could do?"

"I think she could do it. From what I see she is too nice and naïve. I bet she will desperately try and stop the boys and if I am right they will stop fighting to help ease the girls worry." Beni explained. "But that is not certain yet."

Slyger looked at her, "What do you mean 'yet'?"

Beni looked at him and said, "The plan is not finished yet. Once the plan is complete that girl will, without a doubt, not stop until the boys are out of danger."

"Well what is the rest of the plan?" Slyger asked.

"If I am right the rest of the plan should be in motion right now." Then she looked away in Violet direct. Slyger then looked in the same direction and smiled not wanting to doubt Venetta's plan.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving Beni, Violet went to look for the boys. Her first stop in her search was Mr. White shop. She figured that because they hang out there fairly often they would be there so she thought she'd go there first. However once she made it there they were not there. Mr. White was and he was quite shocked to see Violet come in so suddenly.

"Violet? Is there a problem?" Mr. White asked out of concern.

"I'm Fine." She started to look around and when she saw that they were indeed not there she asked, "Mr. White do you know where the boys are?"

"No I don't. Why? Is there a problem?" Mr. White asked again.

"There might be." Violent said running out of the shop to continue her search.

Mr. White just stared at her running out and thought, "OH my."

Violet continued her search and they were nowhere to be found. She began to worry. What if the danger is happening again? She started to panic and because it was in public she started to get embarrassed too. She started to cry until she heard a crash. It was off the road but it was quite a loud crash. She grew curious and went to go look. It was past an alley into the back roads.

She looked and saw that the trashed cans were knocked over and there was a foot print. The foot print was huge and deep and was heading down the back way. Violet was scared but she had to go look because what if it is the danger. Before she left she saw a weird gadget. She didn't know what is was but she felt like it would come in handy so she picked it up and started running.

After a minute she ended up at the docks. She started to wander looking for some sign that the boys were there. However there was nothing. She really began to worry now. She feared that they were already hurt or worse. That is until she heard another crash. She immediately jumped up and ran to the sound and to her relieve and fear she found the boys. They were being attacked by a big robotic looking man. They didn't appear hurt but they were in trouble.

"We have to send him back to Quarton." Guren yelled.

"How?" Ceylan yelled back. "We lost the portal weapon."

Violet was stunned. She was scared but she needed to help and when she heard about the portal weapon she remembered that weird gadget and figured that was it. She had to find away to give it to them but how? She thought and thought as fast as she could but she just couldn't come up with anything. That is until she saw something that might help. She saw some high stacked crates and decided to try and show them the weapon.

She waited for the enemy to be facing the other way and when he did she ran behind the crates. Once there she watched the boys hoping one of them would look her way so she could show them the weapon. After many minutes of chasing Ceylan was the one to look her way. She showed him the portal weapon and he gained a smile. He grouped up with the others and they came up with a plan to get the portal weapon back.

Three of them surrounded the man and distracted him. While he was distracted Ceylan quickly ran to Violet and got the portal weapon. Before he left he whispered thank you. The he put his core brick into it and fired. A bright beam come out and then the big man disappeared. Violet was so relieved she fell to the ground along with all the boys but Chooki. After a moments rest they all grouped together really happy.

"Thank you Violet. You really saved us." Guren said.

Violet got embarrassed and didn't say anything.

"Yeah thank a lot." Toxsa said really excitedly. Chooki just nodded in agreement.

Violet was now really embarrassed but then she remembered just what she was doing. "Right! I came to tell you something."

"What is it?" Guren asked.

"You guys have to stop going to Quarton." Violet announced. The boys were shocked as well as saddened.

"Sorry Violet but we can't do that." Guren asked.

Violet refused to have that as an answer. "NO! You have to stop. If you don't you…" She began to cry, "You all will…" Then she burst into tears.

The boys were taken aback by her sudden burst of tears and Ceylan was the first to speak up.

"Violet, we will be alright. You have to trust us." He said in a calm voice.

Violet looked at him and said, "I want to. I really do but my dream…"She stopped there at the mention of her own dream.

"Dream? What dream?" Ceylan asked and the rest of the boys grew curious.

Violet looked at them and thought that if they knew her dream they might stop so she started to explain the dream she had a few nights ago. "I dreamt that Ceylan…" He was startled by the mention of his name. "…was hurt and for some reason the rest of you disappeared. Then Ceylan collapsed and then disappeared too but it was different from you disappearances. You guy, like, walked off and were gone. Ceylan disappeared right in front of me."

The boys were horrified by this dream and they all began to think. At first they thought it might be a sign but over time they thought 'maybe it was just a dream.' They had been doing this for awhile and nothing really happened to them so they thought it might not be anything. However they could tell that Violet was scared and decided to keep the dream in thought.

Only Ceylan took it seriously and he looked Violet straight in the eyes and said, "Don't worry. I promise you I will be fine. Thanks for the warning."

Violet was relieved. "So you won't go to Quarton anymore."

The boys looked down and Violet knew that they would continue to go. She began to cry again and this time none of the boys knew exactly what to say even though they really wanted to help her. That day ended with all the boys and Violet thinking of the dangerous future they might be in for.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Violet and the boys had a really hard time getting out of bed. After knowing about Violet's dream the boys where on high alert. Although they were not completely sure it was true they still had to be careful. The one most alert would be Ceylan. He did not leave his room. Every time he left for any reason he would look everywhere to make sure it was safe. By noon the boys decided to get together and think of plans to prevent the dream from coming true if it does come true.

The meet up at Toxsa's Dinner. They all were very careful while going there to where it took them a lot longer to get there. Once there they started discussing. However none of them really had any ideas. Not only did they not know if it would come true, they also didn't knew when are where.

After many minutes of silence Ceylan brought up Violet. "Do you think Violet is alright?"

The boys were startled by the sudden question. Once the thought it Chooki said, "Well, she was pretty overwhelmed yesterday."

Ceylan began to worry. Guren saw this and said, "I am sure she will be fine."

"I hope so." Ceylan said obviously worried.

After that they all got really quiet and stayed that way for many minutes. They ordered something to eat and continued to stay quiet. Wakamei saw the gloomy looks on the boy's faces and said, "Wow. Never seen you guys this bummed. What is going on now?" The boys still said nothing. "Come on guys." She said really curious now.

Over time one of the boys got desperate. "What can we do to help someone who is down over a decision another person has made?" Ceylan asked.

"What?" Wakamei said in confusion.

"How can we cheer up someone who is upset by a choice you made?" Ceylan rephrased.

"How to cheer someone up when they are upset because of you? Well…" Wakamei thought for a moment. "…I say either change your choice but if you can't do that show them it was not a bad decision."

The boys looked at her with a look that said they just figured out what to do. After that they all ran out the door to get Violet. They were going to prove that they were careful on Quarton and they hoped that this would ease her worry. However before they made it to her their core bricks began to glow. It was time to go to Quarton. Ceylan got annoyed, put the brick back in his pocket and continued to run to Mr. White's home.

"Ceylan, where are you going?" Guren yelled.

He stopped and looked at them. "You guys go ahead. I will meet you guys on Quarton after I get Violet." Then he started running again. They guys got a bad feeling about this but now was not the time to worry, so they put their trust in Ceylan and went to Quarton.

At Mr. White's house Violet was still sleeping. She was now in a state of depression and could not get up. However right now she really wanted to wake up for she was having another nightmare. This time she only saw Ceylan and it was even for terrifying. It looked like he was fighting and was losing. He kept getting hurt and was unable to defend himself. However Violet could not see who was attacking him. However what she did see, for some reason, were spiders. They were tiny and not moving but they were definitely there. What was weirder is that they were all pink. Then just when it wasn't bad enough Ceylan collapsed and all the spiders started running towards him. As they got closer Ceylan began to fade and once the spiders reached him he was completely gone. The minute he was gone she woke up in a cold sweat. Never before has been so scared.

Then she heard Ceylan's voice. He was at the door trying to get in. She ran calmed herself down and ran to the door and opened it for him. She was so happy to see him to where she gave him a hug and cried, "You are here." She looked at his pocket and saw it was glowing. She was now even happier. "Does this mean you won't go to Quarton anymore?"

"Sorry but I am still going but this time I want you to come to. I will prove everything is alright." Ceylan said.

"No you can't. I had another dream. You were attacked again and you disappeared again but this time it was so weird. There were hundreds of pink spiders," Violet explained.

"Spiders?" Ceylan thought for a moment and said, "That is weird. Any way you have to come."

"No I will not." Violet objected.

"Please. Just this once. After this you can make the finally decision on if I continue to go or not, but you have to see us out there first." Ceylan said.

Violet thought for a moment. "Just this once?" Ceylan nodded. "Fine. It is a deal."

Then Ceylan grabbed Violet's wrist and pulled her, "Come on we have to hurry!"

"Can I please get ready first?" Violet said trying to stay in the house.

Ceylan saw that she was still in her pajamas and said, "Right sorry. I will go ahead. Please come once you are done ok?"

"I promise." Violet said. Ceylan then took off to Mr. White's shop leaving Violet to get ready. She did not want to take too long so she quickly got dressed and ready then ran out the door. On the way there she hoped that her dreams are just dreams. She also wondered what on earth those spiders were. Once she thought about it she remembered that they were no ordinary spider they looked robotic. "That really it weird." She told herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ceylan has just made it to Mr. White's shop and ready to go to Quarton however something was bugging him. When he was about to enter the patrol he got a vision. He saw his friends beaten down but he was not there which he found weird. He then began to have mixing feeling. He was worried about his friends but he was also worried about himself because of the dreams Violet was getting. However one feeling did not change. That was, wanting to try and help his friends, so he went to Quarton.

Once Ceylan made it to Quarton he was alone and began to head towards the others. However he was quickly stopped by a web that came out of nowhere and it barely missed him. He looked around trying to find the person who shot at him but he was unable to see them. Thinking it was safe he began to run to the others again but then a web was shot again. This time hitting Ceylan's leg.

He cut the web with is arrow and yelled, "Who is there?" There was no answer. He then looked at the web and thought for a moment. Then he realized exactly who it was. "Venetta! Come out right now!"

This time there was a reply. "Bravo Tributon. You figured it out. Honestly I was hoping it would be Bravenwolf who would be here but you will do." The she shot her webs again but Tributon dodged just in time. Now that he knew where she was he began to try and run away again but she followed close by no matter where he went.

Mean while Bravenwolf and the other were fights hard against the Corrupted and barely winning. Vilius was not there so it made things a little easier but since Granox and Slyger where actually working together it was still hard. After many rounds of fighting most of the army was defeated and the knights were expecting them to retreat soon. However they continued to fight, so the knights decided to go after Slyger and Granox knowing that once they are defeated the others will retreat.

While all three of them fought Bravenwolf got a horrible vision of Tributon being defeated. Permanently. He stepped back from the fight. "Guys! Tributon is in danger!" He yelled.

The others stopped. "What do you mean?" Lydendor asked.

"I saw it. We have to go help…" But before he could finish Slyger fired at him.

"It's no use Tenkai Knights. Your friend is boomed." The he fired again at Bravenwolf.

Now every time one of them trying to escape Granox and Slyer would fire at them stopping them in their tracks, so now they were unable to go and help Tributon. "This is so frustrating." Bravenwolf said.

"Go!" Lydendor said going after Granox.

"We will fend them off. So go!" Valorn said going after Slyger.

Bravenwolf said nothing and immediately went to where Tributon was. He hoped he was not too late. "Please be alright." He told himself.

Meanwhile Violet has just arrived at the shop and she asked Mr. White how she was able to watch them. He took her to the visual room and get it ready for her to watch. What she saw was Valorn and Lydendor fighting two other robots. However she questioned why Guren or Ceylan were not there. To this Mr. White tried to show them but he had a very hard time doing it considering most of this is playback. Then he finally found Bravenwolf. He was still running. Violet grow worried.

"Where is Ceylan!?" She practically yelled. Mr. White continued to look but could not find him. So instead they watched Bravenwolf since he was the one most liking going to him.

Back to Tributon and Venetta. Venetta was still on his tail shot at him every chance she got. "Give me a break!" Tributon yelled.

"Sorry but I will not let this plan go to waste." Venetta said. Then they both came to a cliff and there was no way around or over it so Tributon was stuck.

Venetta stepped slowly towards Tributon ready to fight him. Tributon then tried to step back but was unable to go any farther. He looked down into the cliff then looked back and asked, "Way are you doing this?" He thought for a moment. "And what was your plan?"

Venetta stopped and said, "Well, since this is you final battle I will tell you. My plan was to get rid of you, or at least one of you. At first I didn't know how, so I decided to find someone to help. And wouldn't you know it that girl comes in and she was perfect. I fooled her into thinking this whole thing was a very bad decision on your part and she bought it. She was so easy to fool." Then Venetta laughed. "So now because of her you are alone and no one will come and save you, so you are as good as gone." Then she run towards him but she didn't kick him off the cliff. Instead she threw him at a nearby rock. "However what fun would it be to just get rid of you now? After all you and all the others are the cause of my frustrations, so I think I will have a little fun first." Then she went after him again.

Back at Mr. White's shop they both continued to watch Bravenwolf looking for Tributon but with each passing minute Violet grew more worried. She was getting a really bad feeling about this and begged Mr. White to try and find Tributon once more. Mr. White did as he was told and after a few minutes they found him but Violet was horrified by what she was seeing. He was being violently attacked by another robot and he looked really hurt to where he could not fight back.

Violet began to cry then she yelled, "Someone please save him!" She was really hoping Bravenwolf would get to him on time. So she kept repeating the phrase. "Please be ok." She did this while looking at the endless fight that worried her so much. She then realized that this was what her dream was telling her. Now she really hoped that things would be alright. She did not want her dream to come true. "Please…oh…please be ok." She continued to say.

Bravenwolf continued to search for his friend but there was nothing. He began to fear he was too late and even stopped looking for a moment. "No." he told himself. "He is fine. I know he…" Before he could finish he saw a bright light from a distance and he ran straight there. "Tributon!" he yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to Tributon and Venetta a few minutes before the huge burst of light.

Tributon was still getting beat by Venetta and the fight seemed endless. He was hurt and was unable to do anything. He began to wish someone, anyone, would come and help him but this hope was fading with each minute.

Violet was still watching with heavy tears in her eyes. She was praying that he would be ok. That was all she could think about. She didn't care how she just wanted him to come back safely.

"What's wrong Tributon? Can't fight anymore." Venetta said ready to go again. Tributon was unable to answer. He was still catching his breath from the continuous attacks. "Well, looking like you had enough so I think I will end this now." She jumped forward but Tributon gathered all his strength and jumped out of the way.

"Not yet." Tributon said still breathing heavily.

"So you can still fight." Venetta said giving a little chuckle. Then she got ready to attack again.

Tributon stepped back and wandered if he could dodge the next attack but then he heard something. "Please…oh…please be safe." He heard. He recognized the voice as Violet and realized this was her dream. He got scared because he could assume on what was going to happen next. Then he began to cry. Then he heard her voice again yelling his name and a sudden burst of energy came out of him which blinded Venetta.

"What is that?" She asked.

Tributon was glowing but that was not all. He felt much stronger now. This was a very similar feeling to when he was infused with the dragon cube so he took his chance and attacked Venetta.

"This is not the end for me. I still have to prove to someone that this is the right choice." He yelled this at the top of his lungs. Then he hi Venetta. He got her so fast that Venetta could not do anything about it. However this burst of energy did not last long. After a few minutes of attacking he returned to normal and Venetta saw a chance to attack again. However she was immediately stopped by a sudden voice.

"STOP!" Bravenwolf yelled.

"Bravenwolf!" Tributon said really glad to see him. "Boy am I glad you are here." He was so tired and relieved that Bravenwolf as there he fell to the ground.

"Venetta! Stop this madness." Bravenwolf yelled at her.

Venetta stepped back. Then she yelled, "Well I originally wanted to destroy you, so..." She stopped then left the exhausted Tributon to attack Bravenwolf.

Tributon watched the battle happen. Both sides giving equal power. Neither one of them holding back. He wished he could help but right now he wondered if he would be any help. He looked down to think of a way he could help but then suddenly he heard a crash and looked. Bravenwolf was crashed into a rock. Venetta was getting ready for another round of attacks.

As she walked towards Bravenwolf she said, "Well looks like I will be able to get rid of two pesky knights. And to make things better I was able to use that clueless girl to help me do the hard part. Maybe I can get her to help me again." This really angered Tributon. He was already mad from the last time she insulted Violet but at that that time he could not let out his frustration. Now he could and he was ready to go full blast with Bravenwolf to bet her.

"Bravenwolf!" Tributon yelled wanted the fight to continue. Bravenwolf saw his determination and got ready to fight again.

He jumped forwards and continued to fight Venetta. Tributon just waited for the right time to fire his arrow. Then he saw it. Venetta was looked the other way and was too busy fighting Bravenwolf to do anything so he shot his arrow and it hit her. She was hurt and she knew that this was it for her. She had to retreat, so she jumped away and ran off.

"Don't you come back?" Tributon yelled at her. Once he was finished he collapsed and fell to sleep. Bravenwolf was stunned by this but at the same time really relieved he was ok. He was not the only one. Violet, who was still watching, was to. She was now shedding tears of joy because her dream was wrong, but she also felt a little ashamed that she fell into Beni's trap. She was the main cause of Tributon being in that dangerous situation and she hoped the boys wouldn't blame her for it but something told her they wouldn't.

Mr. White turned off the monitor and said, "So are you convinced now?"

Violet at first didn't answer. She had a lot to think about. This was a life threatening mission but also it seemed like they could handle it. She smiled and said, "I guess." Then she walked out, going to the portal to wait for their return to give her final answer.


	10. Chapter 10

At the portal, Violet waited for the boys to return. It was taking awhile but because Ceylan was asleep she expected that they would take awhile. While she waited she continued to think on if they could no it. With every question she asked herself her answer changed but there is one thing that was always true. She wanted to believe that they could do it.

The portal activated and the boys where being brought back. Once the portal stopped the boys where there. Ceylan was still asleep and he nearly toppled over Toxsa. They brought him back to the couch to let him rest after all he has been through a lot.

Violet watched him sleep. She saw all the bruises he got from the fight and she could tell he was exhausted. She then started feeling regret. If she didn't try to stop him he would not be like this. She began to cry and the boys saw this.

"Violet." Guren said not really knowing what to say to her.

Violet looked at him and wiped away her tears. "I am fine."

They boys were not convinced but they also didn't know what to do. She started to cry again. The boys were not sure what to do, They stayed like that until they heard a faint voice.

"…s alright." The boys and Violet looked at Ceylan who was awake now. "It's alright." He said still very tired.

"I am so sorry." Violet said crying her eyes out.

Ceylan was able to get up and looked at her, "I said I am alright. You think this is enough to stop me? I have been through way worse than this." Ceylan said with a smile.

Violet continues to cry but this time it was because she was so happy he was alright. She was so happy she jumped on him giving him a big huge. "I am still sorry."

"OWOWOWOWO!" Ceylan said. "It's fine… Now please get off." He said. Violet quickly got away from him and apologized again. "Fine. I am fine. Still just a little hurt." He said laughing it off.

Violet didn't know what to say now. They all stayed in silence for awhile and then finally Mr. White came in. "Who wants tea?"

They all looked at him then they all started laughing at the random question. "Good timing." Guren said.

"It was perfect timing." Chooki said.

"Thanks Mr. White. For a minute there is was really awkward here." Toxsa said.

Violet and Ceylan said nothing but continued to laugh. Then Ceylan looked at Violet and got really happy she was not crying anymore. Then he remembered the all important question. "So Violet…" He began. Violet looked at him. "…What is you verdict?"

Violet looked away and thought for a moment. Ceylan got worried. The other boys did not know what was going on. "What is going on Ceylan?" Guren asked.

Ceylan looked at him and began to explain. "You see. To get her here we made a deal that she would see us in action and then she would make the final decision on if I continued being a tenkai knights."

"WHAT!" The rest of the boys and Mr. White said in unison.

"Are you kidding?" Guren said not believing his ears.

"Sorry it was the only why I could think of to get her here." Ceylan said scratching the back of his head.

The boys looked at Violet and start rambling on how this mission was important and that she should think really hard on this. Violet was getting nervous and started to shake a lot. "I-I-I…" She kept saying trying to get the answer out.

"GUYS! BE QUIET!" Ceylan yelled.

"Wow. Never thought I here you yell that loud." Toxsa said.

"Well…" He stopped and blushed a little. "…anyway. Calm down and let her choose. I will except whatever choice she chooses." Ceylan said. "So what is you verdict." Ceylan asked again.

Violet looked at him then looked away to think. Then after a few minutes she finally gave her answer. "As long as you promise to stay save I will be ok with you continuing your mission."

The boys looked at her in shock. Then they all got really happy and yelled out. Ceylan was probably the happiest. He was so happy he ignored his injures and got up and hugged Violet tight. This caused Violet to blush. Her face turned bright red and it was really noticeable. Guren and Chooki saw this and knew immediately what was going on with her.

Toxsa saw her too but he didn't completely understand. "Hey Violet. You alright. Your bright…" He began before Chooki and Guren covered his mouth and told him to be quiet. Ceylan was confused and Violet gently pushed him away after Toxsa was quieted.

"You do promise right?" Violet asked Ceylan wanting him to promise.

"I promise, I promise" He said still overjoyed.

Then Mr. White's phone rang and he went to answer it. They boys continued in there joy until Mr. White come back. "Violet that was your mom. She would like you to go home at the beginning of next week."

"What!" the boys said in unison.

Violet answered calmly with an "alright."

"That is too soon." Toxsa said.

"Well we still have a week so we better make the most of it." Guren said.

"Right." All of them said including Violet.

"Right but for now all of you should rest. Especially you Ceylan." Mr. White said almost like a demand.

"Right." Ceylan said scared. The other just laughed.

"Well I guess we will see you tomorrow." Guren said.

Violet just smiled and waved good-bye. Then when they were a distance away she called out, "See you tomorrow." However she ran back inside once she said that. They boys were stunned but they were happy she was able to call out to them.

The boys went home and rested. The rest of the week they went to arcades, movies, parks, and many other fun places they could think off but then it was the last full day for them to have fun with Violet. However Guren and Chooki had a special plan in mind for this final day.


	11. Chapter 11

It is the day before Violets final day and Guren and Chooki are coming up with a great plan to make this Violets best day ever. They meet and talked it over and they decided to give Violet a day of just her and Ceylan. They couldn't really tell Toxsa the plan since they thought he would not get it, however they still called him to tell him not to go to the meeting place for Violet's last day. Toxsa agreed and that was when each of them went to sleep.

However, while Toxsa was in bed he thought to himself, "Why can't I go tomorrow?" He thought this all night a fell asleep on the thought.

The next day at the front gate of the amusement park Ceylan waited. He was waiting for the others to arrive. He was really looking forward to this since he loved amusement parks. Then he got a call from Guren.

"Sorry I can't make it. My dad as the day off and I wanted to spend time with him this time. Sorry about that." Guren's voice had a lot of excitement.

"That's fine. You have fun." Ceylan says completely understanding.

"Thanks Ceylan." Then Guren hang up.

"Guess it will be Me, Violet, Toxsa and…" Then his phone rang again. This time it was Chooki.

"Sorry but I have to go to a soccer match. One of the guys couldn't make it so I have to go instead." Chooki said sounding like he was in a rush.

"That's fine. Not like you haven't done this before." Ceylan said sarcastically.

"I know. Sorry." Chooki said sounding really sorry.

"It's fine. Do what you have to do." Ceylan said.

"Thanks. You guys have fun." Then Chooki hang up.

Just when he hung up Ceylan heard his name. "Ceylan!" A female voice said. He turned around and saw that it was Violet running towards him. "Sorry for making you wait." She said catching her breath.

"That's ok. I haven't been waiting long." Ceylan said.

Violet looked around and said, "Where are the others?" She asked curiously.

"Guren and Chooki had some stuff they had to do. Toxsa should be almost here." Ceylan explained. Violet blushed a little and then looked away to wait.

In the distance hid Guren and Chooki. They wanted them to spend the day together but there was no way they were going to miss seeing this. They knew Violet liked Ceylan and wanted to help her but they also looked forward to seeing how Ceylan would react but their plan was soon ruined.

"Hey guys!" I very familiar voice called out. All four of them looked towards the voice and so Toxsa.

Guren and Chooki jumped up and said, "What is he doing here?" In unison.

They hide again and Guren whispered, "Didn't we tell him not to come?"

Chooki whispered back, "We did but looks like he didn't listen."

"Now what?" Guren asked.

They both thought for a moment. Then Chooki said, "Let's try to get him out of there." Chooki said bluntly.

"And how should we do…" Before Guren finished Chook interrupted.

"They are going in. Let's go." Chooki said running towards the entrance.

They bought their tickets and went to go look for the three of them. It did not take long but they had to find away to get Toxsa away from them so their plan can happen. Guren and Chooki ended up following them all around the amusement park. They watched as the three of them had a lot of fun and they also watched for an opportunity to get Toxsa out of there.

After they went on the ferries wheel, a few roller coasters, and many rides that went up-side-down Toxsa finally wanted a rest. When he rested Ceylan and Violet left to get something to eat. Guren and Chooki saw the chance and went up to Toxsa and took him away. They hid behind a booth and kept his mouth shut.

Ceylan and Violet returned to find Toxsa gone. "Where did Toxsa go?" Violet asked.

"Don't know. Maybe he went to the bathroom. Should we wait awhile for him?" Ceylan offered.

"We better." Violet said. To this they both sat down and waited.

Behind the booth Guren whispered to Toxsa, "Toxsa don't go out there again. OK?"

Toxsa removed the two hands over his mouth and asked, "Why?"

Guren and Chooki really didn't know how to explain it to him so Chooki came out and said, "We wanted this to be like a date between those two."

Toxsa went wide eyed and yelled, "DATE!"

Ceylan and Violet looked towards the booth because they thought they heard him. "Was that Toxsa?" Violet asked.

"I am not sure. Let's wait a minute and see if we hear it again." They waited a minute and when Toxsa did call out again Ceylan said, "I guess not. Should we still wait?" Ceylan asked.

Violet thought for a moment and said, "Let's wait for 5 more minutes."

"OK." Ceylan agreed.

Back to Guren and Chooki who had their hands over the loud mouth boy again, whispered to him. "Yes. A date. Violet likes Ceylan and so we figured it would be great if she could spend this last day with him." Guren explained.

Toxsa thought for a moment and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He was a little upset by the fact that they didn't tell him.

"Sorry, we didn't really know how to tell you." Chooki asked with a small laugh.

Toxsa groaned and said, "Fine." He began to call Ceylan, "You're lucky I like Violet. I am only doing this for her." To this Guren and Chooki smiled in agreement.

Ceylan answer and said, "Hello?"

Toxsa said, "Sorry Ceylan. I wasn't feeling to go so I left early." He paused for a second and then said, "Tell Violet I hope she has a good time." Then he hung up and began to chuckle. At the same Violet hard what Toxsa said and blushed.

Guren and Chooki knew what he meant and they hoped that Violet wouldn't be to nervous now. "Have fun Violet, Ceylan." Guren and Chooki said in unison. Then they began to watch the two again as they walked off to go on more rides.


	12. Chapter 12

Ceylan and Violet were finally able to walk around the amusement park without Toxsa. However because of Toxsa's last comment Violet was now extremely nervous. She began walking very slow and ended up behind Ceylan but just like when they first meet Ceylan would stop and wait for her too catch up. Violet liked that he was so nice but she could not come up with anything to say.

Guren, Chooki and Toxsa were watching from a distance and wondered how things were going. Guren and Chooki figured she was nervous and hoped she would be able to get it together. After all this was her last day.

"Maybe we should have done this yesterday." Guren said.

"Maybe your right. At least then she would get another chance." Chooki said back.

Guren thought for a moment and said, "Or she would be even more nervous." He sighed and looked down. Chooki did the same thing. Then soon after the boys picked up their heads and wished Violet all the luck they could. Toxsa was just watching everyone. Seeing how they were reacting to the situation. He thought it was quite funny. Even if he didn't understood some of the things that were going on.

Ceylan and Violet finally came to a ride they both wanted to go on. It was a long and fast roller coaster. Ceylan was actually surprised to find out that Violet liked these kinds of rides but she was. It was actually her favorite kind of ride. The only problem with going on it was that the line was beyond long. They both really wanted to go on, so because of this and the fact that they were a little tired they decided to wait it out.

Soon into the line Violet realized something. It was very crowded and she really did not like crowns, but they were too far into the line to get out now so she tried to stay calm. With every inch Violet began to shake a little more. Eventually they could see the coaster but by then Violet was scared to tears. Ceylan saw this and thought fast.

They couldn't leave because there really was no way out and plus they both really wanted to go on, but if they stayed there Violet would continue to be in her current state. So thinking on his feet Ceylan turned around to have his back was towards Violet. Violet was surprised by this and began thinking that he wanted to leave or he thought she was pathetic. But this was not the case in the least.

Ceylan brought his hands up to his face and began to do something. The people in front of him looked at him with weird looks, but those looks eventually became smiles and many people began to laugh. Violet was very curious on what Ceylan was doing. So curious that she had stopped crying. Her shaking even slowed down. Then suddenly Ceylan turned around with many doodles on his face. He also held his ears to where they were held out and had his face looking really funny.

Violet at first was stunned but a smile quickly plastered her face and she began to laugh out loud. She has never seen such a funny face before. She actually had to turn around to try and stop laughing. She looked back and began laughing again. She was not the only one. Many of the people in line laughed too.

However the only thing Ceylan was happy about was that he could calm Violet down. He lost the funny face but all the doodles remained. Violet looked at him and she was finally able to calm down a bit. She was still smiling and laughing just not as much.

"How on earth did you do that to your face?" She asked in between laughs.

Ceylan took out a pen from his pocket. "A good comedian in always prepared." He said with a smile.

Soon after he said that it was their turn in the ride. Violet got in completely calm now and began to shake with excitement now. Ceylan was the same way. The ride began and they had a lot of fun on it. When it was over they wanted to go on again but first they had to see their picture that was taken during the ride.

They got off and everyone was laughing at the doodled Ceylan. Even the three guys who were waiting for them to come out. They were laughing so hard they actually dropped to the ground to laugh. Toxsa was even in tears. But even with all the laughing Ceylan didn't mind. Actually to him people laughing at what he did was a compliment. Then they went to see their picture and when they saw it they both burst out laughing. Violet looked so scared but with a smile and Ceylan just looked silly. Because of his doodles, his faced looked funny screaming or laughing. Because they loved the picture so much they ended up getting it. Two copies, one for each of them.

Once they received the pictures Ceylan went to wash off his face. Then after word they noticed that it was getting dark.

"That line took longer than I thought." Violet said.

"Yeah." Ceylan looked sad and faced Violet. "Sorry we couldn't go on any more rides."

Violet looked at him then to her picture that was keychain and smiled. "It is completely fine. This…" She showed him the picture "is more than enough. I actually think waiting in that line was way more fun than going out with you and Toxsa."

Toxsa heard that and was a little annoyed. "What does she mean by that?" He asked himself.

Just as if Ceylan knew what Toxsa was thinking he asked, "So you didn't have fun with us?"

"It is not that. It's just that when we went all together it was like every other trip to an amusement park, but what you did was unforgettable. Now if Toxsa was here and you did it then it would be the same. Actually I would have loved to see Toxsa do what you did." Violet giggled at the thought.

"Keep dreaming. There is no what he would do that." Ceylan said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Right." She looked down.

Suddenly Ceylan grabbed onto her hand. "Well we better get going." This caused Violet to blush a lot, but she followed him. As they walked Violet hoping he wouldn't look back to see her apple red face.

Guren, Chooki and Toxsa where happy with the development and decided to leave. After all they wanted to see Violet off when she left.

During Violet and Ceylan's walk Violet was able to lose her blush but she was still really nervous. But then Ceylan suddenly stopped. He turned around and said, "Today was really fun." He said with an awkward smile. Violet could only nod. She was scared that if she spoke he would notices how nervous she was. Ceylan gave a gentle smile and said, "Great but I guess this will be the last time. Right?"

Violet looked at him and remembered that this was her last day. But then she spoke, "I guess so." She thought for a moment, "But I am sure I will visit again. I had a lot of fun with you guys and I would hate to say good-bye forever." Violet said with a serious expression.

Ceylan smiled at her, "You better promise you will come again."

"I definitely promise." Violet said with a smile.

Ceylan smiled back and then they went home. They said their good-byes for the night then went to sleep. The next day Violet stood waiting in from of Mr. White's house waiting for Mr. White to get ready so he could drop her off. She also waited for the boys to see her off. The first to arrive was Guren, then Toxsa, then Chooki. They all said their good-byes and Violet promised all of them that they would meet again but she wondered where Ceylan was.

Mr. White came out saying, "We better hurry or we will be late." Mr. White jumped in the car and started it. Violet looked around to see if Ceylan was coming. She didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to him but she thought she would have to. That is until she heard he name.

"Violet!" Ceylan said running towards her. Violet turned around and was really happy he made it. "Sorry I am late. I accidently…" Before he could finish Violet jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"I thought I would leave without saying good-bye." Violet said nearly in tears.

"Sorry. I oversleep. My alarm didn't go off." He complained. "But I am glad I made it." He smiled at her.

"We really need to go now." Mr. White called.

"OK." Violet said looked at him. She looked back at Ceylan and said, "Well good-bye for now." She gave one final hug then she let go and got in the car.

"You better keep you promise." Ceylan said making everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"I will. I promise." Violet said through the window but then the car drove off.

The boys began to wave good-bye and when Violet looked back she waved too. It didn't take long for the car to disappear. Ceylan gave a small smile then sighed. They boys saw him and all of them gained a playful grin.

"So did you have fun yesterday?" Toxsa said.

"Yes." Ceylan realized something. "OH YEAH! Where did you run off too?"

"Not important. What is important is if you guys had fun." Toxsa repeated.

"We did." Ceylan said blushing a little.

"We know you did. We saw everything." Chooki said playfully

Ceylan blushed and said, "What did you say?"

"Right. It sure did look fun. Especially with your doodled face." Guren said causing everyone but Ceylan to laugh.

Ceylan got bright red then got really angry and began to chase them. "Why you guys!"

The boys didn't mind that him chased them. After all it was worth it to see their date and Ceylan's unbelievable funny face. Now they all just hoped that Violet would return someday.


End file.
